Die Young
by Eightbooksand60cats
Summary: What if, in the last book, the roles were reversed? Fred lives- but George dies. How would Fred deal with it? Especially if our dear little Georgie's death was different from the one J.K. had planned for our poor Fred? Mostly in Fred's P.O.V.. RATED T CAUSE WELL... ITS A DEATHFIC, PEOPLE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I really am surprised that I haven't found a fic like this! No one thought of this? Really? (Maybe I just haven't found a fic yet. I hope I do, I would love to read something like this! :D) Well, hopefully you guys will hop on my little bandwagon and write one yourselves. Please. I'm begging you. Well, enjoy, and review at the end! (And tell me when you write something like this yourselves!)**

* * *

It was over. He finally did it.

Harry finally did it. Voldemort was dead. But at a high cost.

We lost Moody, Tonks, Remus, even that little house-elf who doted on Harry. And even Sirius in the previous battles.

Harry broke his wand, and George lost an ear.

Speaking of which, where was George? I hadn't seen him since the beginning of the battle.

I went and asked around.

Ron paled and said, "Have you tried the hallways? You know, in case he's..." His voice trailed off.

"He's not dead. I'd KNOW if he was dead."

"Yeah, but just- just check."

So I headed towards the castle, partly because I wanted to prove Ron wrong, and partly because I was scared he was right.

* * *

**A/N: ... ITS SO SHORT AND RUSHED! WHY?! WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILL!**

**George: Who's Will?**

**Fred: Hey, I thought you were a girl!**

**Me: I am a girl, Will is my nickname. Cause I'm Willamina?**

**Fred: Than why not go for Willa or Mina or-**

**Me: Don't. Say it.**

**Anyways, review! The next chapter is probably already up. Also, my cat gave birth yesterday. :D Nothing to do with the story, I know... XD**


	2. Chapter 2

I walked through the hallways.

"George?"

I walked past the Great Hall. I knew he wasn't in there, and I didn't really want to look at all the corpses.

I walked past a body lying in the corridor. _They didn't get all of them,_ I thought.

"F-Fred?"

I turned around. That person wasn't dead. It was George.

"George!" I knelt down beside him and tried to help sit up.

There was a hole in his side. "Funny how things work out. I have a wand, I could have very easily defended myself, but I didn't see the knife." He tried to smile but coughed up blood.

"Fred?" I could hear Ron shouting. "Did you find him? You've been in here a really long time. Mum's starting to get-" He stopped. His eyes were flicking from George to me and then back to George.

"Go get help."

He nodded, and took of running in the opposite direction.

"Its too late, Fred."

"Shut up, you git."

George chuckled weakly. "Hey Fred? Tell them I said bye. And I love 'em."

"George-"

"You'll do that, won't you? And tell Mum that I'm half sorry for all the trouble I caused with you. But make sure you say that I'm only HALF sorry."

"George, stop it." I just noticed the tears in his eyes.

"Make sure you do it, or I'll haunt you and kick your ass."

"Just don't talk anymore."

_He's going to survive, he'll live. I found him alive. Ron's going to be here soon with help. And then I can kill George for saying these things._

George spat out blood again. "Hey Fred?"

"I told to stop talking!"

"Make sure I have a fun funeral, will you? Mum'll get all depressed if not. And anyways, you can't spell funeral without fun!"

He grinned, and a second later his eyes rolled up and his head slumped onto his shoulder.

"George? George!"

But I knew he was gone.

"Fred, I'm back; Madam Pomfrey's coming but she said that we need to try and stop the bleeding and keep him wa-"

One look at my tearstained face told all. He crouched down next to me and gave me a one-armed sqeeze, tears falling from his own eyes.

No one but Ron saw as I buried my face in my dead twin's hair and cried.

* * *

**A/N: I. Am. So. Cruel. I'm sorry, dudes. Review. I'm goinng to go drown my sorrows in chocolate now.**

**Reasons for a different death for George:**

**I think it just think there would have been more of an impact on Fred in George died in his arms. That feeling of helplessness, knowing that there was nothing you could have done, that probably would have hurt Fred a lot more than what J.K. planned for him.**

**I'm sorry. Go review.**


End file.
